


Twenty Grand

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Blood, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Foxx loves making special requests at Club Cod.





	Twenty Grand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains many triggers.
> 
> DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT.
> 
> Please click out if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Read at your own risk. Proceed with caution. Thank you.
> 
> For Banana Fish Smut Wek Day 6. Dub/Non-con, Possession.

“$20,000 right?”

Dino Golzine smiles as he keeps his hands behind his back. “$25,000 to accommodate your special instructions. Wire transfers only. Two hours.”

“I don't need that much. Is he as requested?”

“Ready and waiting.”

Foxx takes the key and heads down a lavish hall to the largest door at the end.

The room is dim lit. A green-eyed boy stands waiting by a large bed.

He looks up sheepishly as Foxx gets closer. Bites down his little quivering lip. “Good evening,” he bows. “My name is Aslan. I will be serving you tonight.”

Foxx feels a nudge on his crotch..

“Hop on the bed.”

The boy jumps on with some effort and sits on his knees waiting for directions.

“Take your shirt off.”

Aslan moves carefully as his still chubby fingers pull up the oversized shirt.

Foxx takes his time undressing in front of the boy, watching his reactions carefully, already hard with wanting to plunge into that tight little body.

“Move back on the bed.” Aslan obeys, getting closer to the headboard. “Lie down.” Aslan shuffles down as the older man climbs on.

Foxx grabs the rope on top of the nightstand. Wraps it around Aslan’s neck even as the boy looks up at him with uncertainty. He was well trained, but they all broke sooner or later. It only takes one tug for the boy’s eyes to widen and quiver with fear.

“That hurts,” Aslan’s small fingers close around the rope. “I don’t like it.”

“It only hurts a little at first ok?”

A pout. A glance at the door. Resigned words. “Ok.”

“That’s a good boy.” Foxx reaches down to grab the waistband of the boy’s underwear and pulls it down, feeling it roll down the hairless legs and tosses it on the floor.

Aslan squirms under Foxx’s gaze and slowly spreads his legs. “Such a well trained whore.” Foxx looks at the small little hole in front of him. “But I like it better if good boys become a little bad.” He suddenly tugs on the rope. It closes around Aslan’s throat, pushing into his trachea and cutting his air. It takes the child a second to realize he can’t breath and he squirms hard. Little fingers reaching for Fox’s hand as he kicks.

Foxx lets go and watches the boy cough and gasp. Tears roll down his cheeks and he tries to shuffle away from the older man’s reach.

“Where do you think you’re going little one?” Foxx tightens the rope again and reaches for the holster on the nightstand. Pulling a seven inch hunting knife from its sheath.

“Papa!” Aslan screams. “Papa!” Foxx moves forward pushing the boys legs open with his thighs, pulling on the rope as he positions himself between those shaking legs.

The skin is soft as he runs the knife against it. It trembles. Foxx slides the tip of the blade down Aslan's middle. “Don’t make any sudden movements.” He sees the boy freeze, deep green staring at the sharp blade as it cuts a paper thin line of red into his skin. “We don’t want to accidentally spill your little guts on the floor.”

“Papa…” Aslan hiccups and closes his eyes, sobbing softly.

Foxx licks his lips. Prodding at the tiny opening. All of Dino’s boys always came pre-lubed. Not like it mattered with such a small hole. He pulls on the rope as he thrusts forward watching his dick spread open the hole. The boy screams, his voice instantly choked out and silenced as Foxx pulls on the rope even harder.

Aslan’s little legs kick out weakly as Foxx pushes further and further inside him. Watching the small hole tear and split as he fills it.

“Wriggling boys are the best.” Foxx puts the knife aside so he can hold Aslan’s tiny waist as he pulls out and pushes back in, his cock going in deeper and deeper. With a boy this size he’s certain he can reach deep into him. “Come on. Let me see your belly grow when I fuck your insides.” Aslan makes a noise and Foxx lessens his hold on the rope so he can hear the cries. He smirks when he sees the little bulge on Aslan’s belly appear as he pushes in deep.

The thrusts become hard and fast. He pounds into that little body mercilessly. Chokes him again. Watches as those green eyes stare at him and those little hands reach for him in a silent plea.

Foxx grunts. Cumming and watching the boy wriggle and touch his stomach as it’s being filled with semen. “Do you feel my cum inside you?”

Aslan blinks away tears and hiccups softly. “It’s in my belly. Here.” He pats the little bulge.

Foxx bites down on his lip as he pulls out. Aslan wines when the dick finally pops out of him. His little hole gaping open as cum and blood drip down.

“You are definitely worth every penny, boy.”

Aslan sniffles and closes his legs. “Please take the rope off,” he asks quietly.

Foxx grins, pulling on the rope a final time before removing it from Aslan's neck. His fingers trail on the darkening bruise. “I’ll make sure to request you again next time.”

The Colonel stands and gets dressed. Leaving the naked boy on the bed.

Aslan waits until he can’t hear the footsteps anymore. Then curls into himself and starts weeping. “Papa…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
